Historia Completamente Lockaaa xD
by Trinity Granger
Summary: Bueno..como lo dice el titulo xD es una historia muy locka que surgio en mis ratos de ocio xP. Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen a 2 xikas nuevas en su grupo...qe son unas lockas xD asi qe...si kieren saber qe es lo qe sucede solo leanlo! :DDD. Dejen reviews !


**_Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (por desgracia u.u), ya que le pertenecen a la creadora de estos libros: J.K Rowling. _**

_Esta historia la hice en mis ratos de "ocio" xD y decidí que podría ponerla acá…les diré que es una historia mas bien de humor...Si es que le puedo llamar así xDDD así que solo espero que a ustedes les guste .. Y me puse a mi en la historia y a mi amiga que también me ayuda con esto xD y .algunas personas famosas que quise agregar por algunos momentos x) (Que conste que es la primera historia que pongo así que no sean tan crueles! xD) . Bueno, aquí vamos ) ._

Texto en cursivas: Pensamientos de los personajes.

- : acciones

n/a: notas de la autora.

---: cambio de escena.

**H-A-S-T-P-C-L: **

"**Historia aún sin titulo pero completamente loca"**

Esta historia comienza como al igual que en el libro de Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal y así van transcurriendo los años. Pero en cuarto año de nuestros amigos: Harry, Ron, y Hermione, llegan dos chicas nuevas de las mismas edades de los protagonistas. Una es una chica de pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés, piel muy blanca y algo de pecas que se llamaba: Trinity, a la que el Sombrero seleccionador la dejo en la casa de Gryffindor. La otra chica de pelo negro, alta, ojos cafés y piel blanca que se llamaba Arimi, la dejaron en Slytherin. Debo decir que Trinity y Arimi eran muy amigas.

En la mesa de Gryffindor todos le daban la bienvenida a la nueva Gryffindor con muchos saludos y aplausos, al igual que en la mesa de Slytherin...Arimi también tuvo su bienvenida.

Y así transcurrieron los días y Trinity y Arimi (esta ultima a pesar de estar en Slytherin), se hicieron muy amigas de Harry y compañía. Aunque Arimi…era algo orgullosa y se creía superior por estar en Slytherin y aun no lo podía creer (n/a: ¬¬).

Arimi: -caminando- uuiii, todavía no puedo creer que este en Slytherin:D o sea…se que soy linda e inteligente y la mejor, etc.…pero nunca creí que…

Trinity: -caminando- -interrumpiendo a Arimi- ¬¬ podrías dejar de decir eso! Siempre dices lo mismo u.ú además ya sabemos que estas en Slytherin.

Ron: Nose que tiene de increíble estar en la casa del "hurón Malfoy" xD

Harry: xDD

Hermione: Arimi, solo esperamos que no te vayas a contagiar de la peste Malfoy

Trinity: Arimi -mirandola- ¬¬ si t llegas a mezclar con Malfoy voy a preocuparme de hacerte la vida IMPOSIBLEEEE. oíste? ¬¬

Harry: que miedo .. xD

Arimi: Ya si se! Además antes decías que malfoy era lindo ¬¬

Entonces todos quedan mirando con cara de: O.O a Trinity

Trinity: que?

Ron: te gusta Malfoy!

Trinity: nooo!...como se les ocurre!..o sea es verdad que es un chico muy lindo y eso. Pero me cae demasiado mal! ¬¬

Harry: eso tiene sentido xD

Arimi: A bueno…pero si que estas rayada con Harr...

Trinity: -interrumpiendo a Arimi- CALLATE!

Entonces todos lo que estaban caminando alrededor de ellos quedaron mirando a Trinity por el grito que dio.

Trinity: / 

Luego se escucha una música que parece estar acercándose de a poco a donde estaba el quinteto.

Harry: Y ese sonido? O.o

Hermione: Parece venir hacia acá…

El quinteto empieza a escuchar detenidamente la canción y ven que unos chicos vienen caminando.

Los 5: oO

Grupo: "There you go  
you're always so right  
it's all a big show   
it's all about you

you think you know  
what everyone needs  
you always take time  
to criticize me..."

Trinity: waa –con ojos brillantes- ...es Simple Plan!

Ron: Quienes? O.o

Hermione: Simple plan ¬¬ …

Simple Plan: " ...So shut up shut up shut up  
don't wanna hear it   
get out get out get out  
get out of my way  
step up step up step up  
you'll never stop me  
nothing you say today  
is gonna bring me down... "

Harry: oOo

Trinity: y mireeeen -apuntando a un bajista con pelo negro- es es...David Desrosiers! ¬ (n/a: aaa si es tan liiindo xD)

Ron: Y quien rayos es?.

Arimi: es el bajista de la banda xD

Ron: pues no es tan lindo o.O

Hermione: ¬¬ Ron…obviamente no lo encontraras lindo porque tú eres hombre.

Harry: y a ti te gusta Hermione oO

Hermione: no xD pero es lindo xD

Arimi: -cayéndose al estilo anime-

-

Arimi: -saliéndose de la historia- Trinity! ¬¬

Trinity: que? O.o

Arimi: Se supone que estamos en Hogwarts...no tiene nada que ver simple plan en esto ¬¬

Trinity: xD ya se..pero hay que ponerle algún toque de "raro" a la historia xDDD

Arimi: Y tú crees que eso le importa a los que están leyendo! o.ó

Trinity: ¬¬ Bueno entonces sigue tú!

Arimi: Sorry pero no… tu quisiste escribir la historia xD

Trinity: Entonces no me alegues! o.ó

-

Entonces de la nada Simple Plan desaparece (n/a Trinity: TToTT)

Harry:O desaparecieron xD

Ron: Menos mal..Ya me tenían loco con esa canción…aunque es pegajosa o.O –cantándola-

Hermione: Ron…cállate, cantas muy mal o.ó

Ron: ¬¬

Harry: xDDDDDD

Arimi: xD

Trinity: TToTT noooo, por qué, porque la vida es tan injusta conmigo! TToTT

Arimi: Porque estamos en el mundo mágico y no en el muggle ¬¬

Harry: y eso que tiene que ver? o.o

Arimi: nada xD pero nose…xD

Hermione: xD bueno..vamos, hay que ir a almorzar

Ron: sii o tengo mucha hambre xD

Hermione: tú siempre tienes hambre ¬¬

Ron: no es cierto ¬¬

-En el gran comedor-

Trinity: TToTT -sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor-

Arimi: Bueno…los veré luego

Harry: Aja -sentándose-

Harry y Ron: Nos vemos –sentándose-

Arimi: -yéndose a la mesa de Slytherin-

-Mientras tanto…Dumbledore conversaba con los profesores –

Dumbledore: a mi me gusta mucho esa película "Estar Wors"

McGonagall: Albus…es Star Wars ¬¬

Dumbledore: es lo mismo xD

(n/a: No sabia que a Dumbledore le gustaban esas películas xDDDDD)

-Con el cuarteto –

Trinity: Buaaaa TToTT yo quería el…..el….a…u…tograf..oooo!

Ron: -comiendo- pedog...gwe..geso solog song wirmasg -tirando comida x todas partes xD-

Hermione: Ron, no hables con la boca llena ¬¬. Es de mala educación o no te han dicho?

Ron: Clarog..pero no me interesah ¬¬

Trinity: TToTT

Harry: Bueno…deja de llorar o inundaras todo Hogwarts xD

Hermione: eso fue un chiste?... ..

Trinity: -le lanza una mirada de odio a Harry-

Harry: .. Solo fue una broma…creí que te reirías ;O;

Trinity: xDDD Claro..muy gracioso Harry -dándole a Harry unas palmadas en el hombro- … TToTT

Harry, Ron y Hermione: n.nU -comiendo-

De repente algo le llega a Trinity a la cabeza desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry: -mirando la cabeza de Trinity- O.O …tienes…

Trinity: ya lo se! ¬¬ -interrumpiéndolo-

Ron. WUAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

(n/a: ¬¬

Arimi: xDDDD)

Trinity: No le veo lo gracioso!

Hermione: Fue Arimi… xD

Trinity: -dándose vuelta a ver la mesa de Slytherin-

Arimi: -Gritando- PODRIAS DEJAR DE LLORAAAAAAAAR! ¬¬

Harry: o.o

Luego todo el gran comedor se quedo callado por el grito de Arimi xD

Trinity: -levantándose de la mesa- hace mucho que deje de llorar...además...no tienes porque lanzarme comida!

Hermione: eehh…

Arimi: YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA! ;(

Trinity: A SI! PUES YO TAMBIEN! -lanzándose en la mesa de Slytherin y agarrando a Arimi de la túnica y tirandole el pelo-

(N/a Arimi: ¬¬ eso duele)

Arimi: Auuuch -pegándole una cachetada a Trinity-

Ron: woooow ….pelea! xD

Hermione: Vamos tenemos que separarlas!

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin todos animaban a Arimi.

Slytherins: Vamos! PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA (n/a Trinity: me recordó a Hey Arnold xD)

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor hacían lo mismo.

Gryffindors: Vamos Trinity! (n/a: xDDDDDDDD)

Fred: Apuesten aquiii que Trinity Ganara!

George: si es empate no hay reembolso de dinero! (n/a: xDDDD)

Asi, algunos apostaban que ganaría Trinity y otros Arimi.

Harry, Ron y Hermione trataban de separar a Trinity de Arimi ya que Trinity estaba empezando a pegar patadas y combos xDDD además que los profesores se estaban acercando a ver que es lo que pasaba.

Dumbledore: oOo -acercándose al lugar donde estaban peleando- CALMENSE!

Mcgonagall: BASTA! -Haciendo que todos se callaran- QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

Snape: ESTO ES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA MI CASA!

Dumbledore: Por favor…-hablando calmadamente- ustedes dos -apuntando a Trinity y Arima- vengan a mi oficina.

Hermione: las castigaran :S

En una parte de la mesa de Gryffindor:

Fred: lo siento chicos -guardándose el dinero-

George: no hay reembolso..Ninguna gano…

Alguien de Gryffindor (n/a: xD): Pero dijieron que era si empataban!

Fred: pero es lo mismo xD

Harry: -viendo a los gemelos- ellos si saben negociar xD

Ron: Por suerte no alcance a apostar xD -con el dinero en las manos-

Hermione: de donde sacaste ese dinero? ..

Ron: eehh..Trinity hizo que apareciera xD (n/a: xDDD)

Mcgonagall: USTEDES DOS! -señalando a Fred y George- VAJENSE DE LA MESA! -caminando-

Fred y George: ..

Trinity y Arimi fueron junto a Dumbledore y Snape seguido por Mcgonagall a la oficina.

-

-

-

-

Trinity: Bueno hasta aki el primer capitulo xDDD solo espero que les allá gustado ;O;

Arimi: Dejen Rewifgafha xD

Trinity: Es Reviews ¬¬

Arimi: Bueno esa cosa ¬¬

Trinity: Nos vemos en una galaxia muy muy lejana xD

Trinity y Arimi: Byeeee

Arimi: -gritando mientras desaparecía- RECUERDEN LOS REVIEWS! xD

-


End file.
